Last Resort
by Apocalypse8
Summary: I can't really describe it.You just have to read it.
1. The Lighthouse

****

****

Time to put normal me in a story!I mean,for crying outloud!Alot of people have done it:Acro111(Who is bassicly the only person who reads my junk.I appreciate her very much!)MrsDimentio,and Anti-Dimetnio-Something else I can't remember...Me in this has no intrest in Dimentio,unless I make a sequal!Although Aiden still hates him,also,me and her are like...15,In this.

* * *

Bridget ran down the stone avalanche,followed closely behind by her 5 cousins,and best friend,her grandpa was on the regular path he was walking calmly down to the breakwater,finnaly the 6 teens,and 11 year old ran up onto the breakwater,it was 11 at night,and the August wind was nice and cool on thier faces.

"Grandpa?"Bridget asked when she caught up to him.

"Yes?"

"Why are you taking us out here?Wouldn't our parents kill you?"

"Yes they would,but,"He began going into one of his stories,that she loved to hear,"Remember when you and Aiden did that litle trip?"She blushed remembering what happened.(I'm not explaining this,it actually happened.)

"I think,maybe we could have a safe trip at night for once,instead of going to Burger King,or sleeping in the woods."(My grandpa tried to become a hobo,and he slept in the woods.)"Because,did you're dad ever tell you about the time he ran away?"Bridget thought about the time her dad told her about when he ran away.

"Yeah."

"Well,he didn't get very far,as you know,he layed under the porch,and when I came back,we went fishing,and that was our fun heres ours!"

"OK..."By now the other kids were halfway to the lighthouse,so Bridget sprinted down the breakwater,while her grandpa stayed behind,put his hands in his pockets,and felt someone grab hold tight of his neck.

"Sorry,but...I can't have you telling you're family about the missing children,can I?"A male voice said from behind,and a second later,there grandpa vanished on a black, ominus wind...

* * *

The teens,had broke into the light house and were running all aroud,Michelle,and Nicholas were at the top,having a spitting contest,while Quinn watched,Bridget,Aiden,and Riley were at the botom climbing on the rocks that jutted out of the breakwater,and,Felisha sat calmly with a book,she opened her book and, looked out towards the beggining of the breakwater and noticed there grandpa wasn't there,she got up quickly,and began running up to the lighthouse,but she felt someone grab her by the shoulder.

"Now,now my dear.I'm afraid you can't go looking for you're dear grandpa,but...you can come with me."The same male voice said to her,and she dissapeared in a yellow box.

* * *

Nick watched from above,while Michelle helped Quinn with something,he saw his sister dissapear,and when he turned around,Mich and Quinn were gone,he immetiatly ran down to the base of the light house,but on his way bumped into Bridget.

"Nick,you jerk!"Watch were you're going.

"Wheres Riley and Aiden?"

"Raiding the giftshop,why?"

"We have to get out of here."

"I'm afraid thats not exceptable."

* * *

**Cliffhanger!If you were wondering:Ages**

**Bridget(Me!):15**

**Aiden:15**

**Riley:14**

**Nick:19**

**Quinn:11**

**Felisha:18**

**Michelle:16**

**Not real,but when are they ever?**


	2. Lucas

****

****

OK!Time to get this thang started!

* * *

The two teens turned around to see a man with a yellow and purple poncho, and hat. A long black sleeved shirt, gloves, and pants. He had a black and white mask on, as well.

"You! Give me back my cousins!" Nick yelled.

"Our." Bridget said behind him.

"Be quiet, you're not blood related!" Bridget minds completely snapped. She grabbed him by the collar and growled in his face.

"There still my family. And he probably has MY best friend!"

"Right you are! But first, allow me to introduce myself." The man began.

"I know who you are." Bridget said glaring at him.

"You do?" Nick exclaimed confused.

"I can tell whos smarter already." The man told them, "I am master of dimensions... pleaser of crowds... I am... Dimentio! And here are you're cousins friend, and some people you don't know." He said, and with a snap of his fingers, they all apeared in a yellow, floating box. The only new faces were:Luvbi and, a man around the age of 34.

"Brad!" Bridget yelled looking at the oldest man.

"Ah! So you and Brad are already aquainted? Good. But I'm sad to say, you're not coming with us my dear." Dimentio told her. With another snap of his fingers, Nick was in one.

"Well, I have what I want. Ciao!"He said, and with a snap of his fingers, they were gone. Bridget walked up slowly to the top of the lighthouse. She stood there. Her family had just gotten captured by pshychotic jester. She curled up into a ball and layed there.

"Don't give up." A voice whispered in her ear. She jumped up and looked around to find no one.

"Behind you." The same voice said again. She turned around to see a boy around her age. He had light blue skin, white hair, and blue eyes. He was holding a staff with a red gem on it, and had a white cloak, or something...

"My name is Lucas." He said holding out his hand.

"Bridget." She told him shaking it.

"I saw what happened. My father knew Dimentio."

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere! You're the son of Blumiere and Timpani!"

"Yes. Apperantly video games give you knowledge."

"Yeah... Can you help me?"

"Hmmm... It depends."

"What?"

"You let me lead the way. And I get to give you this." He said holding out a sword, like one you would use in fencing, only this one was stronger, and it was black. Bridget smiled at it. Black. Her favorite color.

"Of course! Do you know why he took them?" Bridget asked him.

"No. I'm sorry."

"Thats OK. What do we have to do?"

"We have to find the Key Of Purity. It has 8 pieces that were scattered throughout my world. If we find all 8 pieces, we can reunite the Pure Hearts into a whole one. The Pure Hearts will imediatly reasemble from wherever they are, no matter what dimension."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Then lets get started."

* * *

**Just to let you know, they don't like each other.**


End file.
